Digimon Hearts
by captainleo
Summary: When 7 kids are transported to an unknown world where toons & strange creatures live they must help tp save the world with the help of their parthers
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Hearts**

**Chapter 1 Part 1: and so it begins...**

_Scene opens on a shot of the Earth spinning in space._

**Leo: **That's home. Planet Earth. But I'm not sure that's where I am right now.

_Scene changes to an arid, desert-like landscpe, barren except for a few stubborn green stalks._

**Leo: **Okay, let me back up a little. It all began when the climate went completely out of control. The rainforest dried out, and other places got totally flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce.

_A coastal town is buried under a huge wave of light brown water. Then, on a street corner, people are huddling inside their winter coats._

**Leo: **And get this: places that were normally blazing hot in the summer, got super cold.

_At the edge of a forest at the foot of towering mountains, tents are set up, and children stroll around them._

**Leo: **At the time, I didn't know any of this was going on, because I was at camp. All of the other campers were, you know, goofing off and hanging out. Me? I was enjoying the summer sun while... uh, going over my multiplication tables.

_A young boy is lying on a tree branch, snoring. From the bright blue sky, a snowflake falls._

**Leo:** That is, until it started to snow. In the middle of July! Totally freaky. And it gets weirder. You won't believe what happened to me and six others. Oh, by the way, my name's Leo.

_The screen indicates that the boy's full name is Captainleo "LEO" Rover._

**Leo:** This is Tigress. She's okay, for my girlfriend.

_The screen introduces Master Tigress._

**Leo: **And Shadow. Shadow's too cool. Just look at that haircut!

_The black-haired Hedgehog's name is Shadow the Hedgehog._

**Leo: **And this Girl is Erin. She should have gone to computer camp.

_The girl sitting inside with the laptop is Erinbubble92._

**Leo: **That's Tails. I bet you can guess his favorite Hobby on the first try.

_A Yellow two tailed fox is introduced as Miles "Tails" Prowler._

**Leo: **Alyssa is Shadow's girlfriend.

_A young girl is on her knees in the grass. Her name is AlyssaLioness94._

**Leo: **Oh, and this is Ikki. But don't ever scare him. He'd probably wet his pants.

_A boy with a red short-sleeved shirt and dark blue shorts is named Ikki Tenryou._

**Leo: **So there we were at camp, when suddenly this huge blizzard came out of nowhere! Needles to say, the canoe races were canceled. So let's have toboggan races instead!

**Alyssa:** What on Earth!

Shadow**:** Hey, Alyssa! Be careful.

**Tigress:** Brrr! It is freezing. And I didn't bring a jacket.

**Ikki:** Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But this is even worse!

**Tails:** Ahh! Wow!

_As the others run outside Erin is in the cabin fiddling with her laptop._

**Erin: **Still not working. Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection.

**Leo: **Hey, Erin! Come on out here, you gotta see this!

_A dramatic light show is playing out across the sky. The kids sigh in awe._

**Tails: **It's beautiful. Magical even.

**Leo: **Yeah.

**Shadow:** Yeah, but what is it?

**Alyssa: **Maybe an aurora?

**Erin:** You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible. You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south.

**Alyssa:** Tell that to the snow.

**Ikki:** I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with Something.

**Tigress:** And miss this? The sky is like, short-circuiting!

**Leo:** Hey, what's that?

_A circle of green light appears in the sky, then shoots out beams of light at each of the seven. They gasp as the beams come right for them._

**Tails:** Do you think we need Crash helmets?

_The beams of light land with explosions of snow at their feet._

**Alyssa: **Everyone, are you alright?

**Shadow: **We're still here.

**Ikki: **That was scary.

**Shadow:** What- What was it?

**Erin: **Meteors? Okay, so it's not meteors.

_From the holes the beams dug in the snow, objects surrounded in light float up to each of them. They each grab one out of the air and look at the devices now in their hands._

**Tigress:** What are these?

**Tails: **My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus.

**Ikki: **No instructions?

**Leo: **Forget the instructions, surf's up!

_Out of nowhere, a huge wave swells over their heads. The wall of water picks them up, and sends them down a seemingly endless hole screaming as lights of every color flashing as they fall _

**Ikki: **I knew I should have gone to Robattle camp!


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Hearts**

**Chapter 1 Part 2: and so it begins...**

**??:** Leo. Yoo-hoo, Leo.

Leo**: **Yeah, I'm okay...

Leo_ opens his eyes to see a red lion cub with red-orange inner fur, muzzle, inner ears, hand palms, and toes, green eyes, a black tuft of hair, and a black tail tuft sitting on his chest. He blinks at the creature, then yells, throwing himself away from it._

**Leo:** That is the last time I eat camp food!

**??: **Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!

_The cub jumps up and down happily._

**Leo:** Just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots?

**??:** Everything's gonna be alright now, Leo. I've been waiting for you.

**Leo: **Waiting for me?

**Cubmon:** My name's Cubmon. And we're partners!

**Leo: **Cubmon? That means... Lion cub?

**Cubmon:** It means brave little warrior. And don't forget it, Leo!

Leo**:** So what did you mean you've been waiting for me? And how did you know my name?

**Tails: **Leo?

**Leo: **Hmm? Tails, that you?

**Tails: **It's me. And I've got this little blue elephant thing following me everywhere.

**Phanpymon: **It is me, phanpymon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?

**Leo:** Another one? What are they?

**Phanpymon: **Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Phanpymon. Everyone does, actually.

**Tails:** I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual lifeform. I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure.

**Leo: **Y'think? It's weird.

**Tails: **These jungle plants look Strange, but the soil appears rather common.

**Phanpymon:** Nothing is common in DigiWorld.

**Cubmon: **That's right, leo. You're in the DigiWorld!

**Leo:** And just where is the DigiWorld?

**Tails:** I don't care so much about where it is. I wanna know what it is!

**Leo:** Guess I'll just take a look around for myself.

_Leo climbs a small tree and peers around with a telescope from his pocket._

**Leo: **A Town? What's that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near a town! And I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmmm. Something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much.

**Cubmon: **Hey, Leo what do you see?

**Leo:** Nothing I recognize. Huh? Wait, what's that?

_Through his lens, Leo spots a Black Elephant monster, bellowing as it charges towards them._

**Leo: **Look at that. It's some sort of giant black elephant! And it's Charging right at us!

_The Elephant monster Charges at the tree where Leo and Cubmon are sitting, and takes the whole top of it off as it passes._

**Phanpymon:** I can't watch. That is one seriously bad tempered digimon, even when he's in a good mood!

**Tails: **That's just great.

**Cubmon: **Watch out! His name is Shadowelephantmon. He's an mammal digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with a tusk like knife and Feet that can crush anything!

**Leo:** Well, he's a gardener!

_With the ShadowElephantmon Charging at the tree Leo is in, Cubmon leaps off the branch toward the monster, unleashing a copule of scratches that annoy the much larger digimon just enough to make him miss Leo, merely knocking him to the ground. Tails rushes up to Leo._

**Tails: **Leo, you okay?

**Leo:** Well, I have had better days.

_Cubmon falls from the sky and crashes to the ground._

**Leo:** Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size! What's your name? Cubmon?

**Cubmon: **That's me.

**Leo: **You're pretty brave. For a little guy. I'm impressed.

**Cubmon: **It was nothing.

**Tails:** Ah, Leo, he's heading this way again!

**Phanpymon: **Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly, everyone, this way.

**Leo: **Come on!

**Phanpymon:** Hurry up! For having two long legs, you boys are awfully slow! Inside this tree!

_Phanpymon jumps into a nearby tree, disappearing from sight. Tails and _Leo_, holding Cubmon, stare, then jump in after him._

_Inside the tree are smooth, rounded walls of metal all the way to the top, where the blue sky is visible._

**Tails: **Whoa... What kind of tree is this?

**Phanpymon: **It's a hiding tree, silly.

**Cubmon: **Quiet now. Don't make a sound.

_Finally, the monster's Bellowing subsides, and from outside the tree, they hear a different voice._

**??: **All clear! No need to hide anymore.

**Leo: Tigress**!

**Tigress:** You can come out now.

**Leo:** Uh, we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that Bad-temperd elephant. Huh?

_Beside Tigress is another little lion cub, only this one was white._

**Kimbamon:** I am enchanted to meet you, friends of tigress. Welcome.

**Tigress: **leo, tails, meet Kimbamon. My own personal something-or-other.

_As they watch, a golden female lion cub runs in front of them._

**Tails:** They're popping up everywhere.

**Golden Cubmon:** Hello, I am golden cubmon. Hey, Alyssa, over here!

**Alyssa:** Coming! Golden cubmon, there you are!

Alyssa comes running out of the bushes to Golden cubmon, followed by Shadow, who is holding an black panther cub with a gold choker on it's neck

**Shadow: **Alyssa!

**Leo:** Hey, Shadow, you too?

**Shadow: **Yeah, I'm here too.

**Leo: **No, I meant that! Under your arm!

**Shadow: **Oh, this guy? Yeah, well...

**Black Cubmon:** Hello. You appear pleasant. Black Cubmon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you.

_Alyssa and _Golden cubmon_ are clearly already quite fond of each other. _when from the bushes around them, they can hear Ikki screaming. Then he appears, running out of the forest, followed by a flying creature that vaguely resembled a worm, only metal.

**Ikki:** Help! Ahhhh!

**Leo: **Ikki?

**Ikki: **Help me! This thing, this thing... It won't leave me alone!

**Metal larvaemon: **Hey, who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Metal larvaemon.

_Ikki screams some more as _Metal larvaemon_, perched on his shoulder, laughs._

**Ikki: **Wha- What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there? They're- They're everywhere! What are they?

**All six digimon: **We're digimon. Digital monsters.

**Leo:** Digital monsters?

**All six digimon: **Yeah, digimon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon Hearts**

**Chapter 1 Part 3: and so it begins...**

**Cubmon:** We're not just digital monsters. We're much more than that. We're... kinda cute.

**Blackcubmon:** And very loyal.

**Kimbamon: **With beautiful hair.

**Phanpymon: **Or maybe no hair at all.

**Metallarvaemon: **We can be funny. Ha!

**Goldencubmon: **And adorable.

**Leo:** It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Leo, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend tigress.

**Tigress: **Nice place you got here. Except the bugs.

**Leo: **And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Shadow.

**Shadow:** No autographs, please.

**Leo:** And this is ikki.

**Ikki:** I'd shake hands, if you had any.

**Leo: **Tails here's our tech expert.

**Tails:** Do you have interent access?

**Leo: **And last but not least, this is alyssalioness94

**Alyssa:** Call me Alyssa And I'm not as silly as I look.

**Leo:** There now. Is that everybody?

**Tigress: **Hey, what happened to Erin?

**Tails: **Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike.

Erin**:** Ahh! Somebody help me!

**Leo:** Come on!

**Tails:** Okay, so she's not picking flowers.

**Leo:** Erin, where are you?

_The group runs into a clearing in time to see Erin run into it from the other side, screaming, and followed by a anoth lion cub digimon with small tufts of fur on the side of it's face._

**Tigress: **There she is!

**Leo:** Erin, it's okay!

_Leo and the others stop short when they realize that erin isn't running from the small digimon with her, but from the giant Black elephant that is coming out of the forest after her._

_Leo_**: **It's that crazed elephant again!

_The Shadowelephantmon Charges low over them once, then Runs off. Erin is kneeling on the ground, and next to her is her digimon._

**Kittymon:** Erin, are you alright?

**Mimi:** I think so.

**Kittymon: **Don't worry, Kittymon's here to protect you.

**Alyssa: **It's okay now.

**Erin:** Oh, Alyssa!

**Leo: **Watch it, here he comes!

**tigress:** Run!

_The Shadowelephantmon chrages behind the fleeing kids and digimon, tearing up treetops, and bellowing as he goes._

**Shadow:** Down!

_Everyone hits the ground, and the elephant charges, but misses them._

**Ikki:** Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!

**Kittymon:** Here he comes again!

**Leo: **Okay, that does it! No more running away!

**Tigress: **What else can we do?

**Shadow: **She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing!

**Tails: **Not and win, anyway.

_The group continues running, until the path they are on leads to a cliff. They stop short._

**Shadow:** Great. Anybody bring a helicopter?

_leo goes to the edge and looks down._

**Tigress:** Be careful, Leo!

**Leo: **There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way.

**Tigress:** Another way where?

_Suddenly, the Shadowelephantmon bursts from the bushes behind them, and charges towards the cliff, ready for another swipe._

**Tigress:** Watch out, Leo!

**Cubmon:** Here I go!

_Leo runs from the monster, and cubmon leaps over him to face the attacking animal. He scratches at it, but shadowelephantmon is barely bothered by them._

**Leo:** Not again!

**Kimbamon: **Digimon, attack!

_All of the kids' digimon leap into the air, launching attacks in the shadowelephantmon's face. The creature is blinded, and crashes into a stand of forest trees._

**Tigress:** kimbamon!

**Leo:** cubmon!

_All of the digimon are lying on the rock of the cliff, eyes closed._

**Leo: **Cubmon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?

**Cubmon:** Sorry, it's just... I'm trying to make a good impression.

**Leo: you **Crazy little nut.

_All the kids run up to their injured digimon._

**Tigress: **Oh, Kimbamon.

**Erin: **Kittymon, talk to me.

**Tails:** They must be programmed for courage.

**Alyssa: **Goldencubmon, what's wrong?

**Shadow: **Hey, Blackcubmon, wake up!

**Ikki: **Metallarvae, wake up. Huh? Oh no!

_From the forest, the kids hear the Bellow of Shadow elephantmon again. It emerges from the trees, clashing its pincers._

**Shadow: **Get back!

**Tigress: **I was hoping we'd seen the last of him.

**Leo: **Me too! Guess he had other plans, huh?

**Shadow: **Ugh, I knew I shoulda brought my bug spray.

**Leo: **Okay, get ready to run!

**Cubmon:** No, we fight! That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight!

**Tai:** Give it up, will ya?

**Phanpymon:** No, cubmon's right. It's time that we showed what we're made of!

**Tails:** No, don't!

**Kimbamon:** They're right!

**Tigress: **No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, kimbamon.

**Blackcubmon:** We can do it. Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!

**Goldencubmon: **We can do it, we can do it!

**Metal Larvaemon: **Let me go, let me go, let go!

**Erin: **Kittymon, you too?

**Kittymon: **Uh huh!

**Cubmon: **I'm sorry, leo. Let's go!

_All the digimon fly from the kids' arms and rush for the Shadow Elephantmon._

**Cubmon:** Come on, digimon!

**Tigress: **It's useless! Kimbamon!

**Tails: **Don't go! Phanpymon!

**Shadow: **no, wait! Don't do it, Blackcubmon!

**Alyssa:** Don't go!

**Ikki: **Turn around! Come back, Metal larvaemon!

**Erin: **Kittymon. Be careful!

**Leo: **No! Don't, cubmon, come back!

_As the digimon rush at the giant monster, the kids' digital gadgets glow. A spiral forms in the air, and beams of light come down to land on the digimon._

**Cubmon: **Cubmon, digvolve to... Xiromon!

**Kimbamon: **Kimbamon digivolve to... Whiteleomon!

**Phanpymon: **Phanpymon digivolve to... Dumbomon!

**Blackcubmonmon: **Blackcubmon digivolve to... Panthymon!

**Goldencubmon: **Golden cubmon digivolve to... Kairelmon!

**Metal Larvaemon: **Metal Larvaemon digivolve to... Medabeemon!

**Kittymon: **Kittymon digivolve to... Lyremon!

_Suddenly, in the place of the tiny friends the kids had met, were larger, more grown-up looking digimon._

**Tigress:** What in the- Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?

**Leo: **They're... bigger.

_The seven digimon leap at the Shadow Elephantmon, but are easily thrown to the ground._

**Xiromon:** Alright, then. You asked for it!

**Lyremon: **Tail Whip!

_Whips of engry spring from Lyremon's tail, wrapping themselves around the animal digimon, making it unable to Charge._

**Kairelmon:** Osiris' Kiss!

**Dumbomon: **Peanut Shocker!

_Kairelmon's Energy Kiss, and dumbomon's shock of electricity make Shadow Elephantmon step back. When he puts down his foot, Medabeemon is underneath, casuing the beast digimon to fall to his knees._

**Xiromon: **Stand back, everyone! Fire fist!

**Panthymon: **Dark Blaster!

**Whiteleomon: **Scratch Tornado!

_Xiromon's fireball, Panthymon's blast of Black energy, and Whiteleomon's whirlwind hit Kuwagamon dead-on, enraging him._

**Xiromon: **Now, all together!

_The combined force of the seven smaller digimons' attacks are enough to defeat Shadow Elephantmon, who falls backward into the forest. The kids look on, amazed._

**Tails: **They made vapor-ware out of him.

**Leo: **Amazing!

**Xiromon: **Told you we could do it!

_The digimon run, smiling, back to the kids, who laugh with joy._

**Leo: **cubmon, or Xiromon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it!

**Dumbomon: **How about that Peanut Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh?

_From within the forest, the Kuwagamon screams._

**Tigress: **Watch out!

**Leo: **Huh?

_Leo and Xiromon run back to the others as Shadow Elephantmon buries his Tusk in the ground where they had been standing._

**Leo: **Guess we celebrated too soon!

_The ground cracks where Shadow Elephantmon's Tusk are embedded in the rock, and the edge of the cliff, with the kids and their digimon on it, breaks off and begins to fall. The group tumbles down toward the valley below._

**Leo: **So, just when we made some pretty cool friends, we all take a plunge. Never to see each other again? I don't think so. But find out for yourself next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Digimon Hearts**

Chapter 2 part 1: the birth of King and Queen Leomon

**Leo: **So let me bring you up to speed. Me and the others were kicking back at summer camp when a freak snowstorm hits. We find these digivices and bam! The next thing you know we're transported to this whacked out island. One by one, we make friends with these creatures who are known as digital monsters, or digimon. Everything was cool until Shadow Elephantmon showed up. Our new friends somehow digivolved into bigger digimon and scared him off. Or so we thought. Talk about your cliffhangers!

_The kids and their digimon are falling from the cliff through the air._

**Whiteleomon:** Tigress!

**Dumbomon: **Tails!

**Kairelmon: **Alyssa!

_The three digimon desperately grab onto their human friends so the fall won't hurt them, but they all continue falling. Lyremon, holding tightly to Erin, whips out a Tail whip attack, clinging to a rock jutting from the cliff face. The rock comes loose from the wall, and follows Lyremon and Erin as they fall. Medabeemon and Ikki are the first to hit the water below._

**Medabeemon: **Fish net!

_Around Medabeemon, hundreds of fish surface and swim together, forming a floating raft which picks Ikki out of the water and catches the others as they land._

**Leo:** Wow. This is some ride.

**Shadow:** What? Hey, look out!

_From far above them, the __Shadow Elephantmon_ _falls from the cliff as well, and takes a large part of the rocky edge with him. The kids scream as the boulders and the larger digimon fall toward them._

**Medabeemon: **Go!

_The fish raft moves faster, and the Elephant monster and the boulders splash into the water behind them. The impact sends huge waves at the raft, and the kids and their digimon hang on, screaming._

_The group rests on the beach, safe at last._

**Shadow:** I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried.

**Ikki: **Well, what was that? A floating fish market?

**Medabeemon:** Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha! I'm kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift.

**Ikki:** And all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood! Thank you! Uh, I guess it's not Metal larvaemon?

**Medabeemon: **Medabeemon, now.

**Ikki:** Gomamon, hmm.

**Alyssa: **And I guess that you're not Golden Cubmon, are you?

**Kairelmon:** Mm mm! Now I'm Kairelmon.

**Xiromon:** It's all because we digivolved.

**Leo:** I don't think that word's in my dictionary.

**Tails:** So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before.

**Dumbomon:** Right! All of us digivolved. I went from Phanpymon to Dumbomon.

**Whiteleomon: **I digivolved from Kimbamon to Whiteleomon.

**Panthymon: **First, I was Black Cubmon, then Panthymon.

**Lyremon:** And I changed from Kittymon to Lyremon.

**Xiromon: **And me, I was Cubmon. I digivolved into Xiromon.

**Leo:** Mmm hmmm. When you digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still digimon?

**Xiromon:** Digimon. But I needed your help, Tai.

**Leo:** Me? For what?

**Xiromon:** You see, digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy.

**Leo:** Really?

**Tigress: **I guess you guys don't run on batteries.

**Whiteleomon: **Sure don't.

**Tails: **But how do you access my energy?

**dumbomon:** Even we don't know everything.

**Lyremon: **Thanks for my Energy!

**Eirn: **The whole thing makes my head spinny.

**Alyssa: **So, I help you change! That is so cool!

**Kairelmon:** Yep, sure is.

**IkkI: **My folks warned me about strangers.

**Medabeemon: **I'm not a stranger, Joe. I'm your friend for life!

**Ikki: **Hm.

**Shadow: **Okay, come on! What are we going to do?

**Ikki: **If only there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police, or fire department, or my mother.

**Leo:** But we don't even know where we are!

**Tigress: **But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain!

**Shadow: **I say we forget about going back and explore around here.

**Ikki:** I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are.

**Shadow: **Yeah, let's wait for that Nutty elephant to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here!

**Tails: **Shadow's right. But without a compass, we don't even know which way is north.

**Dumbomon: **Wait, I do.

**Tails: **Well, which way is it?

**Dumbomon: **It's the opposite of south.

**Tails:** Uh.

**Ikki:** I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking.

**Tigress:** Y'know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place.

**Erin:** Wait. Are there more monsters around like that Crazy Elephant?

**Lyremon:** Yes indeedy!

**Erin: Oh no**!

**Shadow:** Those monsters don't scare me!

**Leo: **Are there humans?

**Xiromon: **Humans? Others like you?

**Leo:** Mmm hmmm.

**Xiromon: i don't know**. i never been out of this Part of the jungle area before.

**Leo: **So, okay you don't know But what about these monsters? They're all digimon, too?

Xiromon gives a "I don't know" look.

**Tigress: **It's creepy. And dangerous. And what happens when it gets dark?

**Shadow:** Who says it ever gets dark here?

**Tails: **That phenomenon would be unnatural.

**Ikki:** And you call this natural?

**Leo: **Well, we're not going to find out anything by sitting around here.

_Leo starts walking, followed by Xiromon._

**Shadow:** Where do you think you're going?

**Leo: **Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the town.

**Shadow: **The Town?

**Leo: **Yep. There might be a Station or something.

**Shadow: **Let's get the train home.

**Alyssa:** Ugh, funny.

**Ikki:** At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-

**Medabeemon:** Hey, Ikki! Everyone's leaving us!

_Ikki opens his eyes to see the others walking towards the town, and runs to catch up._

**Ikki:** Wait for me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Digimon Hearts**

Chapter 2 part 2: the birth of King and Queen Leomon

_All the kids are now walking along a riverbank, with green trees to their right, and Whiteleomon swimming in the water to their left._

**Tigress: **These trees are beautiful.

**Tails: **Yeah, they're really different. And I just thought they were sub-tropical.

**Ikki:** Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever.

**Shadow: **Hey, Ikki. Is there anything you don't complain about?

_Panthymon laughs quietly._

**Erin: **Digital monsters. Exactly who came up with that name, anyhow?

**Lyremon: **Just call us digimon. We like that.

**Erin:** I only ask because your composition isn't at all machine-like.

**Lyremon:** Oh, really?

_Lyremon creates a ball of electrical energy on her tail, causing Erin to hold her hands up in front of her head in defense._

**Erin: **Hey! Watch it!

**Tails: **So, Dumbomon, can you really fly?

**Dumbomon:** Of course!

_Dumbomon lifts himself into the air, eyes closed tightly, as he flaps his Ear with all his might. Still, Tail's walking pace leaves him struggling to catch up._

**Tails: **Wow, that's cool, but you're going the wrong way.

**Whiteleomon:** I'm faster than that. Watch!

_Whiteleomon and Dumbomon race each other, as Tigress. and Tails pass them on foot._

**Tigress:** Wouldn't it be faster to walk? Huh?

**Erin: Lyre**mon, I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?

**Lyremon: **It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this.

**Erin: **Wow! Maybe you could let me work with it!

**Lyremon: **Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?

**Erin:** Well, honestly, I've never really thought about it.

**Lyremon:** Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is.

**Leo: **Once I get back, this is gonna make one great story.

**Xiromon: **Yep.

**Leo: **But, of course not a single soul will ever believe me.

**Ikki: **That Kuwagamon back there... he was huge.

**Medabeemon: **And he's not the only one.

Soon later they arrived at a small town where a sign said Welcome the Traverse Town but as soon they arrived in the town they got the shock of their Lives when they saw to lions and one of them spoke

Farnamon: Excuse me. Are you the Digidestined?

the group soon calmed down and followed the lions to a tavern where the male lion whose mane is Simbamon** (A/N i'm useing a different version of simba for the role of Simbamon)** ordered lunch for thier guests and they explained everything to them

Farnamon: Okay, you know there are many other Parts of our world out there besides the place where you appeared and this town, right?

Erin: Yeah.

Simbamon: our world was at peace before you appeared. Until now. When the Shadow Digimon came, everything changed.

Leo: The Shadow Digimon?

Alyssa: that shadow elephantmon he was a shadow digimon too was he?

Simbamon: (to Leo) have you heard of an item called a digivice?  
Ikki: a digivice?

(Leo suddenly remembered the item that transported them to the digiworld)

Leo: the digivice?

Simbamon: The show digimon have great fear of the digivice. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what.

Shadow: Well, we didn't ask for this.

Farnamon: (to Shadow) The digivice chooses its master. And it chose you to be the Digidestined.  
soon after Simbamon and farnamon explained what's been happening in the digiworld and had lunch Ikki was explaining his Plan for survival in this new world.

**Ikki: **Okay, let's figure this out. There's seven people in the group times three days, times three meals, that comes to...

**Tails: **Sixty-three meals.

**Ikki: **Uh, right. So, split evenly between us, we have uhh...

**Erin: **Enough food for three days.

**Shadow:** Right! Oh, exactly, I guess you knew that.

**Tigress: **But you guys, when you add in the digimon, we really only have enough for about half an hour.

**Tails:** Oh, that's right...

**Panthymon:** Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves.

**Dumbomon:** No need to include us in your calculations.

**Tigress:** You sure, Whiteleomon?

**Whiteleomon: **Oh, absolutely! We can do alright for ourselves.

**Ikki: **Okay. Now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the seven people here.

**Leo:** This is great. i wonder what these things taste like!

_Leo, alyssa, xiromon and Kairelmon are off to the side of the group, eating a few packets of rountree's bursting bugs._

**Ikki:** Just How long did you have those?

**Leo: **I'm glad we never hear you complaining.

**Ikki: **Hmmm! sometimes you make me crazy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Digimon Hearts**

Chapter 2 Part 3: the birth of king and Queen Leomon

_Near the towns fountain, Medabeemon sits up at the distinctive sound of the roar of a large beast. Whiteleomon looks out toward the water and hums, eyes narrowed._

**Tigress: **Now what's the matter?

**Whiteleomon: **Trouble.

**Tigress:** Oh!

_From behind them a group of digimon came running past them behind them is a giant shadow digimon_

**Leo: **What's that?

**Xiromon:** Guard Armormon!

**Tails: **What's a Guard Armormon?

**Erin:** Something that gets mad for no reason!

**Ikki: **Attacked by two Shadow digital monsters in the same day! And doesn't Guard Armormon know I'm allergic to Pain?

_From the Street emerge two great legs, two arms and an amoured body and a head._

**Ikki:** Everybody, up here!

_Ikki climbs up the cliff face by the beach, but Guard Armormon blows a jet of water from the top of his head, knocking Ikki back to the ground._

**Medabeemon:** Ikki!

_Guard Armormon shoots a blast of water at Medabeemon as well. Xiromon, Panthymon, Whiteleomon, Kairelmon and Dumbomon face the attacking digimon._

**Xiromon:** Digimon, attack!

**Leo:** Xiromon, you show him!

**Xiromon: **Fire fist!

**Panthymon:** Dark Blaster!

**Kairelmon: Osiris' Kiss **

**Whiteleomon: **Scratch tornado!

**Dumbomon: **Peanut Shocker!

_Xiromon's & Kairelmon's Attacks hit Guard Armormon in the face, and he rears back, but the other digimon's attacks fizzle out and don't even reach the larger digimon._

**Tails: **What's happening to them?

**Shadow: **They look like they've lost their powers.

_Guard Armormon aims a blast of water that blows the smaller digimon back._

**Leo:** Xiromon!

**Alyssa**: Kairelmon!

**Medabeemon:** bullet barrage!

**Lyremon:** Tail whip!

_Despite their efforts, both of their attacks fail as well. Guard Armormon slaps Lyremon from the Spot, and knocks Medabeemon away with a swipe of his Foot Xiromon & Kairelmon step up and blows another Attack that again hits Guard Armormon square in the face._

**Leo:** Go get him, Guys!

**Erin:** Why is it only Xiromon And Kairelmon?

**Dumbomon:** We're just too hungry.

**Shadow: **Panthymon!

**Panthymon: **I don't have any strength...

**Tigress: **That's it! Xiromon and Kairelmon Are the only ones who had anything to eat.

**Ikki:** Now I see.

**Erin:** Then the other digimon don't have enough strength left to fight.

**Alyssa: **Kairelmon! Looks like it's just you, me Xiromon and Leo now!

**Xiromon: **Then give us a diversion!

**Leo: **Hey Guard Armormon! Ugly! Over here!

_As Guard Armormon watches Leo, Xiromon And kairelmon hit him again from the side. Leo picks up a long pole, broken off of one of the telephone booths._

**leo:** This'll work!

_Leo jabs the stick into Guard Armormon's shell, but him and alyssa are lifted into the air in one of the long hands of Guard Armormon._

**Xiromon: **Hold on, Guys!

_Guard Armormon steps on Xiromon and kairelmon, holding them immobile beneath his foot, and aims a blast of water at the other kids and digimon._

**Leo:** Watch out! He's gonna get everyone, and there's nothing we can do!

_Leo and Alyssa yell in pain as Guard Armormon crushes them in his Hand._

**Xiromon: **Guys, no!

_Just then leo and alyssa's digivices begin to glow_

**Xiromon and Kairelmon: **Digivolve!

_A bright light glows from beneath Guard Armormon's foot, and Leo, Alyssa and the others watch, surprised._

**Alyssa: **What's going on?

**Xiromon: **Xiromon digivolve to... Kingleomon!

**Kairelmon:** Kairelmon Digivolve to... Queenleomon

_Guard Armormon flings Leo and alyssa out of the way as the Two digimon suddenly grow into a giant lion with a red cape with a broch with a red jewel on his head and a giant lioness with a pink cape and a broch on her head._

**Leo:** Whoa! they did it again! Now Xiromon's Leomon!

**Alyssa:** And kairelmon's Queenleomon

_Guard Armormon charges his new opponents, and Kingleomon grapples with him._

**Leo: **Now you're getting him. Go, Guys!

_Guard Armormon fires a stream of water at kingleomon, who counters it with a stream of fire from his sword. Guard Armormon relents first, and Queenleomon takes advantage of the pause by using the Strength of her and kingleomon, throwing the other digimon out to the sea._

**Kingleomon: **King's Sword!

**QueenLeomon: **Lion's eye Beam!

_The huge ball of Energy propels Guard Armormon so far out to sea that when he lands, the splash looks tiny from the town. Kingleomon And queenleomon shrink down back to Xiromon and Kairelmon._

**Leo: **What! Xiromon! Oh, are you alright? You poor guy. Xiromon!

**Xiromon: Leo**? Leo! Do you have anything to eat?

_Leo and alyssa laugh, relieved. _Later, the group were talking about thier next move

**Leo: **There's really no reason to stay here now.

**Shadow: **Who wants to break the bad news to Ikki?

_The digimon, along with Tigress, Alyssa and Erin are circled around a spread of food which is being gulped down quickly. Tigress smiles._

**Tigress: **You want some more, just say so.

**Tails: **Guard Armormon wasn't destroyed. He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides he wants to come back for round two.

**Shadow:** Good idea.

**Ikki: **In that case, we should go right back to the forest. Because if anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go!

**Tigress:** Ikki, I said this before. We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. And getting back there's a really big job.

**Erin:** And we could run into Shadow Elephantmon!

**Simbamon:** Now listen. Logically speaking, the trailmon are the transportation here in the digiworld So, I think it makes good sense to travel on the trailmon instead.

**Erin:** That makes sense?

**Tails: **It certainly does.

**Ikki:** Hmmm.

**Leo: **Then let's all get going!

**Xiromon: **Anywhere you want to go, I'll go, leo. You just pick the direction.

**Leo: **Then let's board a trailmon and get outta this place!

**Shadow: **And let the monsters beware!

**Ikki: **Mmm hmmm. Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan.

**Leo:** Okay, here we go!

**The digimon:** Digimon!

_The group laughs, and they all head off to the trailmon station, ready for whatever adventure the digital world will throw at them next._


End file.
